Candles contained in jars are very popular decorative illumination articles. Molten wax is usually poured in a jar and one or more wicks are embedded in the wax to form a candle within the jar. The molten wax solidifies and takes the shape of the glass container. There is a large variation of candle colors, designs, fragrances and jar types. Typical jars used in jar candles include apothecary jars, jelly jars and mason type jars. The jars are usually made of glass and may have a removable cover covering the top opening of the jar. The cover is usually removed when the candle is lit.
Alternatives to jar candles are candle lanterns and lamps that include a candleholder supporting one or more candles and a container surrounding the candleholder and the candles. The container is usually made of glass or in some cases of metal, ceramic or other heat resistant material that has openings that let the candle light pass through. In some cases, instead of candles, liquid or solid fuel lamps are included in the lantern for providing light.
A common problem with the lighting of a candle, lantern, lamp or any other illumination assembly that uses a flammable light source is locating a lighting source. Typical lighting sources include matches that use a match-striking component for ignition, and self-ignitable lighters. Matches are usually kept separate from the candles and a user frequently searches for them in order to light the candle. This may cause a problem in cases of an emergency or an electric power failure, when there is not sufficient light to safely search and locate a lighting source.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illumination assembly that includes a flammable light source and provides an aesthetically pleasing and safe storage of a lighting source.